The structure of the generally known moisture-vapor-permeable and water-resistant fabric, as depicted in FIG. 2, are mainly composed of a layer of base fabric (4), and a moisture-vapor-permeable and water-resistant layer. The moisture-vapor-permeable and water-resistant layer is made by coating or laminating with a water-resistant layer onto the inner layer of the base fabric.
However, even the waterproof layer having the nano-microporous property, which prohibits the penetration of raindrops from outside and permits the permeability of moisture vapor from inside of fabric, does not display the property of moisture absorption and quick drying properties. Thereby, the water-resistant layer, having prohibited the raindrops and allowing the moisture vapor of body sweat passing through the fabric, will be incapable of expelling the moisture vapor of sweat from the body as the body sweat congregates and condenses into larger water particles. Thus, the fabric will not be dry, clean, and comfortable to wear. Additionally, the fully-coated water-resistant layer onto the inside of the base fabric (4) will not be three dimensional in its structure. (5) Another disadvantage is that the water-resistant resin, as it is formed into the water-resistant layer, will be easily sticky to the human skin and sticky to itself. Thereafter, as the coated fabric is used for making clothing, a layer of liner is needed in the fabric inner side to prevent stickiness, which will largely increase the cost.
As a result of the abovementioned defects and inconvenience, the inventor has improved the technique and performed a series of experiments to validate this current invention.